In Living Memory
by me4
Summary: WARNING: Sad-ness! SAD! Well, some people say so..R/R! and Someone Dies. But, this isn't the continuation of my other fanfic, it's a completely separate fanfic.


A/N: Yes, this HAS been done..It's sad, in a way, but yanno.....Second fic...R/R..! Please...! Yup. A lil sad story that I just had to write. See ya later... 

A/N2: I DID NOT STEAL THIS FROM ANYONE!!! 

A/N3: Takes place in the end of Hermione's 7th year

Disclaimer: No characters are mine, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Plot is mine though..!

__

In Loving Memory

Hermione sat on her four-poster bed in the Gryffindor Girl's Dormitory. Tonight was the night she was to graduate, to become a complete witch. But inside, she did not feel complete. Her heart was empty, at the loss of her soul mate.

It had happened earlier in the year, when Voldemort broke out and his reign began yet again. He was old enough to go out and fight, for he had turned 17 just the week before. He graduated early, and went out to battle with the Dark Lord. 

He went to Romania, where Voldemort was hiding. He went along with many other 17-year-old Gryffindors, all whom Hermione felt were her closest friends. There, is where it had happened....

::3 months ago, in Romania, Ron's point of view::

__

"Halt, right there, you! Do not move, or I will be forced to use the Killing Curse against you! Halt, I say!" His voice trembled, yet sounding braver than he felt. Voldemort stood before him, in the form of Hermione Granger. He couldn't do it; he didn't have the courage to kill something that took the form of his own girlfriend.

"I know you're not Hermione, don't try to scare me! You've acquired the Boggartius Incantation, you're becoming what I cannot do! Stop it!" Ron screamed, his voice now sounding less and less like the 17-year-old wizard he was.

"You are a very wise wizard, indeed. But after Dumbledore's death, there is nobody who can stop my reign now. I will kill every good _wizard, until only evil remains. After that, I shall conquer the muggles and take over this wretched world. BWAHAHAHA!"_

Ron stood, his wand out, but hearing Hermione's voice coming from Voldemort made his mind wander to what Hermione was doing at this moment. Ron then let his hand fall down to his side as he dived behind a tree, avoiding Voldemort screaming the Killing Curse at him.

"Blast you, horrid wizards!" Voldemort screamed, and Ron's instincts kicked in as he ran, far away, out of the forest, to the braver wizards in the clearing.

"He's in there, but I must go. Be warned.." Ron panted, not being able to finish his sentence. He hopped on his broom and flew many miles, until he found it possible to apparate to Hogwarts.

"RON!" Hermione's voice echoed through the Great Hall as he entered it, his clothes in tatters, and he , sweating and dirty.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed, as they ran to each other and embraced. Every witch and wizard in the hall stood up and formed a circle around them, to see what was happening.

"Ron, I've missed you so--" Hermione was cut off by a deep voice from the other end of the Great Hall.

"Well, well, well! I see the two lovebirds have found each other, and for the last time I say." Voldemort stood, in his own form, which made every student shriek and run out of the hall towards his or her houses or to seek help from the professors.

Ron and Hermione both raised their wands, aiming at Voldemort. Ron looked to her and gave her one of his award winning smiles, and she grinned back.

"Leave, now! Would you be so empty hearted as to kill simple children? We are nothing to you; can you not go on being a regular wizard, as so many of us plan to be?" Hermione's brave voice echoed in the empty hall, making Ron look at her in approval and praise.

"Unwise words, I do say!" At this, Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at the only other living person in the hall, who seemed to be hiding in the corner. Ginny Weasley was slowly making her way back to the end of the hallway, when she heard Ron shriek and yell her name as he looked back at her. Since Ginny was on Hermione's back left, and Ron on Hermione's right, he ran behind Hermione and dived in front of Ginny as Voldemort uttered the horrible words.   
"I LOV--" Ron began to scream, but was hit by the green light before he could complete his statement, and crumpled to the floor in a silent heap, making Hermione scream. 

::end of flashback::

Hermione awoke, her eyes red from sobbing, Ron's moving picture in fro nt of her looking worried. She ran to the Common Room, only to see it empty. She fixed her hair a bit, and ran down the empty hallways to the Great Hall, where all were gathered.

"Tonight, is a night of both joy and sorrow. Every 7th year will be remembered at tonight's ceremony, both those who went off to war, and those who stayed behind to finish becoming a witch or wizard." Professor McGonagall, the new Headmaster after Dumbledore had died, was beginning her farewell speech. Over the years, she became softer towards her students, for Voldemort's reign had killed her son.

"Many men went off to war to fight against the Dark Lord, and all came back, his defeat final, except one." Heads turned to look to Hermione, who was now sitting in her seat, next to Parvati, who had become her best friend over the years. Harry, Dean, Neville, and Seamus had all gone off to the war and earned their Wizard's Diploma after fighting Voldemort. Ginny was sitting next to Hermione on her other side, sobbing silently into her hands.

"Ronald Weasley was an excellent student here at Hogwarts. I knew him for seven long years, and he came as the last boy in a family of seven children. He courageously went off to fight the Dark Lord, bravely gave warn to where he was hiding, and fled to come back here to visit his significant other and beloved sister." Most every head was now either looking at Hermione or Ginny, but as McGonagall began again, they flipped back up to her.

"Even though Ron died to save his sister, his memory lingers as a reminder that good shall always prevail and heroes are never forgotten. Over the whole time I have ever been a teacher here, we have lost many students to the Dark Lord. I say, all please be kind, to stand up, and sing our song, in loving memory, of the brave, brave men whom fought for the cause." At this, every teacher stood up, including Snape who decided to be present at this time.

At first, the Gryffindors arose, following Hermione and Ginny, who stood up as the first students. Then, the Slytherins all stood, shooting smiles towards Hermione as some of them had been crying. Next, the Hufflepuffs stood, remembering their beloved Cedric, and the Ravenclaws proudly stood up, and all began to sing the song of memories.

__

Memories shall stay, heartrending and exultant

As we all set off, to become successful,

We remember the ones who fought for us

The ones who gave their lives for us

The ones who were cherished throughout

Good memories will stay, sending joy through our minds,

Miserable memories shall stay, reminding us to fight for the best

But whatever we remember, 

We will never forget

They ended the song, most everyone with at least one tear in their eye, and they all sat down. Hermione stared ahead, at the picture in front of her, a moving memory, of her only love.


End file.
